paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Private Suite (Moff Starski)
Background Located in the sprawling Javin Oversector Command & Administrative Complex, Moff Starski's private suite is something to behold, with two levels, the top level featuring the office while the second level featured a private residence. Checkpoint & Suite Lobby Directly outside the fogged-over light blast doors separating the waiting room and the outside world is a security checkpoint staffed 24/7 by 2 Stormtroopers flanking the door, 2 Imperial Stormtrooper Officers (in dress uniform) manning a Imperial Console Station (Security) to the left, and 2 additional Stormtroopers standing along the wall to either side facing each other. Two security cameras cover the entrance & checkpoint from either wall corner above the fogged over light blast doors. Once past the checkpoint, the small lobby area is quite nice, featuring exotic plants in the corners, 4 luxury waiting chairs along either wall facing each other, and a snack/drink table to the left of the fogged-over blast doors in the corner. The lobby is also bugged with security equipment and hidden cameras. Two heavy double blast doors---covered in expensive Japor Ivory Wood on both sides---separates the lobby from the main office. 2 Novatroopers stand sentry on either side of the double blast doors 24/7 leading into the office suite itself, with 2 more Novatroopers standing sentry to either side of the double blast doors 24/7 on the inside of the office as well. Level One (Office) The first level is seven-times the size of a normal office located in the complex, the suite features a wall spanning transparisteel window that commands a beautiful view of the bay below and is situated roughly center and under the woman sitting on the planet, the windows sprawling center-point from the woman's facial position and spanning evenly both left and right from there, covering both the near-by water archway and the open parks below. The suite itself houses an over-sized semi-oval burgundy desk with a deep burgundy red high-back leather office chair roughly middle of the spanning wall of windows. The desk, among many other things, held a built-in computer console into the desk with a glass covering and retractable view screen in & out of the desk (and keyboard), as a well as a communications & security keypad hidden within the desk with the entire complex. In front of the desk, two over-sized leather black chairs were for visitors. In addition to the desk, directly across a large open expanse of black oak wood flooring (that spanned the whole room) with the Imperial crest in white in the middle of the room, were the double blast doors leading and exiting the room (an red flag with black Imperial Crest & pole was on one side of the door, a flag & pole of the 19th Army on the other). Around this large expanse---which was completely open---were the other features of the expansive suite; to the left of the desk, that whole expanse was taken up by a large rectangular wooden burgundy table with built-in hologram in the middle of the table and personal consoles built into the table in front of the over-sized deep burgundy red high-back office chairs. A large flat-screen holo-projection view screen spanned the length of the large table along the wall, flanked on either size with holo pictures of the Emperor and Darth Vader respectfully. Several holo imagines of Imperial military might was also spread across the back wall (along the side of the door), showing TIE Fighters, Star Destroyers, AT-AT's, AT-ST's, and other Imperial military vehicles & vessels. To the right side of the desk/open expanse, was the guest area where black couches and tables were for socializing, including a self-serve wet bar for drinks roughly 3/4 of the way between the main entrance and the guest area, just off to the side of the open expanse. A drop-down retractable flat viewscreen could be lowered from the ceiling to watch the HoloNet and other personal entertainment. A large exotic fish tank was built into the floor directly under the socializing area, showing the galaxy's most exotic sea animals under a glass floor. Oval recessed lighting dotted the edges of the large black walnut wooden-beam ceiling and redwood paneled walls, as well as three large black candle chandeliers, one over the the conference room table, one roughly in the middle of the room over the Imperial Crest carpet, and one over the socializing area. A single blast door was along the right side of the wall---roughly the middle of the wall---with hand scan and security key pad security. When opened, the blast door lead to a spiral staircase that lead to the bottom second level and its private residence for the Moff. Level Two (Private Residence) The private residence was just as big as the above office, with the identical wall spanning transparisteel window that commands a beautiful view of the bay below and is situated roughly center and under the woman sitting on the planet, the windows sprawling center-point from the woman's facial position and spanning evenly both left and right from there, covering both the near-by water archway and the open parks below. The private residence featured black oak wood flooring across the whole level, with redwood wall paneling, and a double king-sized bed up against the far wall opposite the spiral staircase. Between the bed and the spiral staircase was a open expanse which featured a social area of several black couches and tables with a drop-down retractable flat viewscreen from the ceiling with connection to the HoloNet. Directly ahead of the socializing area and between the staircase and it---above---was the large exotic fish tank built into the ceiling above (and floor below of the level above). Up against the fall wall opposite the wall spanning transparisteel was a open oval shaped kitchen. The open kitchen featured wooden burgundy cabinets built into the wall & marble counter-tops under them and white marble flooring covering the whole of the kitchen. An marble island (with built in sink, stove, coffee maker, and dishwasher) was just forward of the wall cabinets by 8 feet separating the socializing area the kitchen. A over-sized refrigerator was built into the wall besides the cabinets closet to the staircase. A private refresher, in the far corner between the bed and the kitchen, featured a water shower as well with redwood paneling around the refresher and stone around the shower. Fogged over transparisteel sliding doors and walls closed off the refresher from the rest of the private residence. Security The suite had the latest technology to prevent someone listening in uninvited, soundproof walls, and a state-of-the-art security system. Blast shields could be retracted across the windows for both privacy and security on both levels, as well as the windows being fogged over or dimmed in an instant for privacy without the need for the blast shields. The walls, ceiling, and floors were made of military-grade bunker material to withstand the most direct attack, as well as both blast doors (top and bottom levels) being one of the most armored ever built for a personal suite. The suite additionally featured it's own self-contained emergency power supply (to last up to 72 hours), as well as self-contained life support, chemical & biological filters to last up to 84 hours. The suite, additionally, featured a personal weapons vault hidden behind the king sized bed in the wall and a secret escape tunnel located under in the refresher; the secret escape tunnel ran from the conference room area---behind a secret wall panel---down through and with access in the private refresher below. The tunnel lead to a secret underwater hanger that featured a stealth submarine for escape for the Moff. Alice Moff Starski's private suite was keyed to his personal voice, via a highly advanced artificial intelligence. Everything from turning on lights to making a cup of coffee could be achieved through the AI system. But even more importantly, Alice ''('A'dvanced '''L'ogistical 'I'ntelligent 'C'ontrol 'E'nvironment)---as the AI was named---could control the whole complex via the Moff's command. Every personal detail in the entire installation could be read, translated, and brought up to the Moff's attention by Alice. If the Moff so chose, Alice could run the entire complex by itself. Alice, however, was not without it's safeguards to prevent the system from going rogue.Category:Locations